Confidence Man
|animation =Confidence Man.gif }} Confidence Man is a side quest in Fallout 4, where the Sole Survivor helps the Diamond City Radio host Travis Miles gain confidence. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough There are two ways to start this quest. Either speak with Travis Miles at the Diamond City Radio station in Diamond City and then subsequently overhear a conversation about Vadim Bobrov looking for someone to help him regarding Travis, or overhear Vadim telling a story to Hawthorne while in the Dugout Inn, then re-enter the bar and speak to Vadim. Both these events will trigger the quest to start. Speak to Vadim at the Dugout Inn. He will ask the Sole Survivor what they think of Diamond City Radio host, Travis. Regardless of the chosen response, the conversation ends with Vadim stating that Travis could use some confidence to improve his radio show, then asking the Sole Survivor to help. If the Sole Survivor agrees, Vadim can be pushed to offer caps through three speech checks of increasing difficulty and amount. Whether or not he is successfully persuaded, Vadim reveals that he is going to stage a bar fight that night and requests that the player return after 6 p.m. to assist Travis in the fight. Return to the bar after 6 p.m. Once at the bar, Travis will be seen making his way inside towards the bar counter where he is confronted by Gouger and Bull, two raiders Vadim hired for his staged fight. They begin to verbally harass Travis, who meekly replies, thus initiating the plan. At this point, the Sole Survivor can use Charisma to convince Travis to fight. One must help Travis fend off the two assailants using melee attacks to beat them into submission (using ranged weapons will turn all of the inn occupants hostile and Diamond City security will arrive). After the fight, speak with Travis, who is thrilled by what took place. Once he starts to leave, speak with Vadim. If any speech checks were passed, Vadim will pay the Sole Survivor the agreed amount of caps (if any) as he thanks them. His next plan is to hook Travis up with his bar waitress Scarlett, further wanting to ensure he successfully becomes confident. Find and speak with Scarlett in Diamond City, convincing her to meet and talk with Travis. This can be done by either convincing her that Travis does indeed like her or she can be paid to hook up with him. Once she agrees, return to the Dugout Inn. Upon returning, Yefim Bobrov will inform the player that Vadim has been kidnapped by Gouger and Bull for not giving in to their demands of owed bottle caps for the services provided. He pleads for help, but doesn't know where they took Vadim, saying he needs to stay and that Travis should be spoken to. Go to Travis' radio headquarters and explain to him about what happened to Vadim. In the conversation, Travis will say that Vadim is probably at Beantown Brewery and requests to go with the Sole Survivor and assist. Meet Travis outside of Beantown Brewery and speak with him before heading inside. The building is held down by a raider gang that needs to be eliminated in order to get to the room in which Vadim is being held and guarded by Tower Tom, the gang leader (unless he was defeated on a prior visit to the brewery) who will also be assisted by Bull and Gouger. Once he and all surrounding members are dead, Travis and the Sole Survivor can enter to untie and free Vadim. Speak with Vadim and then Travis, who now has a new outlook on life with all that's happened to him. With this change, he thanks the Sole Survivor, returning to his radio station with newfound confidence. Quest stages Companion reactions Notes * If the Sole Survivor tunes into the Diamond City Radio channel, they can still hear Travis speaking, even if he is in Dugout Inn or the Beantown Brewery. * Travis can lose the fight, which will unlock extra dialogue. * Gouger and Bull can be killed in the bar fight. If this happens, Vadim will be angry with the Survivor, and it will also change some dialogue with him after the fight, but not the quest itself or the rewards. When kidnapped, instead of it being them that take him, it will be raider friends of theirs. **If the player character only kills one of the two, Vadim will still act as if both of them were killed. * If the player character goes directly to the Beantown Brewery after Vadim's kidnapping without asking Travis, Travis will be found inside. A scene will start where Travis and the player character can ask each other how they knew Vadim was here. Bugs * There is a glitch that causes both Gouger and Bull to be set to essential, making the quest impossible to complete without the use of console commands. ** Two possible fixes are detailed here and here. ** This bug can also be resolved on the console version of the game or without using console commands by loading a save file that is from a point before the player speaks to Travis to initiate the bar fight. The player must then go to Beantown Brewery (without talking to Travis) and kill Gouger and Bull who will now be killable. The player can then continue the quest as normal. ** Additionally, reloading a save from before the "Meet Travis at Beantown Brewery" objective and entering the brewery without activating his dialogue may resolve this bug. ** One cause of this glitch is the dialogue with Travis before the fight can cause your companion to like you and request to talk with you. If you start/finish the fight before finishing the talk with your companion the glitch occurs. ** The easiest way to deal with this bug is before it becomes a problem. After the fight in the bar, as Gouger and Bull start to leave, enter the following console commands which allows them to be killed: , . ** This bug has been reported as fixed in patch 1.2. However, if this glitch is still encountered, simply load a save prior to talking to Travis and exit the Dugout Inn. Once you re-enter Gouger and Bull should be non-essential again. ** The player can also reload a save prior to entering Bean Town Brewery when prompted to meet Travis before entering. If the player bypasses interacting with Travis, engages no enemies, and rushes to engage Gouger and Bull, they are not represented as essential, and the quest can be completed regularly. * If you fail to talk with Travis after freeing Vadim, and he leaves the Brewery with Vadim, you may not be able to complete and close the mission. The map will show them at a location but they won't be there or the location won't be reachable. * If the player lets Vadim thank them, choose an option and release him and then exit the conversation while he's telling you "These idiots had caps and chems just lying around." One will receive the rewards and the conversation will restart, allowing one to get unlimited 200 caps, 4 buffout and 2 jet. * After the bar fight, Vadim might not give out the caps even if the player character passed the speech check. Using the bug above may result in earning the caps. * Even after finishing the quest, Travis might still talk on the radio as if the quest was never completed. ** This bug can be fixed by entering the console command . * Sometimes when entering the Dugout Inn, the quest will automatically activate without encountering the conversation between the brothers about Travis. ** To fix this, load a save from entry to the Dugout Inn. When entering again, this time the conversation should start when upon walking up to the brothers talking at the bar. * If the conversation about the plan with Vadim in the back room is exited without finishing it, Vadim goes back to his standard behavior while being addressed. ** To restart the conversation, exit the Dugout Inn, then re-enter. When you go back to the back room, he will restart the conversation. * During the fistfight with Bull and Gouger, Travis may pull out a pipe pistol. After this, Bull and Gouger won't become unhostile. ** A possible fix may be to pickpocket all .38 ammo from Travis before speaking to Bull and Gouger. ** This bug sometimes occurs when, after Travis has already defeated either Bull or Gouger, but the Sole Survivor has not yet defeated the second assailant yet, then the one that Travis defeats will attempt to walk away from the fight. If the Sole Survivor hits this one at this point, then it causes either Travis or Yefin to pull out a pistol and start shooting. * If the player clears out Beantown Brewery before reaching the final stage of this quest, Gouger and Bull may be alone with Vadim in Tower Tom's office, and afterward Travis will still act as if you fought your way through. Category:Fallout 4 side quests es:Hombre de confianza pl:Nie łam się, stary pt:Homem de Confiança ru:Аферист uk:Аферист zh:自信的男人